Untitled
by Party Like It's Sherlock S3
Summary: Edward returns to London after a three year absence. He expects to find his old friends... But, to his shock, he finds that Sherlock Holmes, is dead. Sequel to Observing Isn't Everything.
1. Chapter 1

_My head..._

Ed shakily opened his eyes to find himself trapped within the small rocket-powered plane.

_Oh... right..._

His limbs hurt, and he felt horrible. The last thing he remembered was a bright flash of light... and... _Noah _yelling at him... He was able to maneuver himself out of the wrecked plane. He hated to see Alfons' work in such a wreck... but, he guessed that was what happens when you travel through dimensions. He expected for the plan to work. He expected to be in some familiar area of his homeland. But what he didn't expect to find what met his gaze. He had expected to land in his world, not London. Smoke filled the area. The rocket was in pieces now, and sirens of the police and ambulances could be heard in the distance.

_London?!_

His eyes grew wide as saucers.

He carefully looked around, numerous people were staring at him. He recognized the large clock tower and bridge. A smile was brought to his face when he saw it.

_Wait, this means..._

Ed rose to his feet as quickly as he could, causing a few of the strangers watching him to gasp and back away. His clothes were torn slightly and he had gotten a small cut on his forehead. Blood trailed down the side of his face.

He ignored it though. He recognized the area immediately.

_Baker Street._

Ed didn't care what was going on around him. He didn't care about what happened. All he could focus on now was where he was, and the two most important people that were here.

He moved away from the ruble of the rocket and started to run as fast as he could, a slight limp in his damaged leg. He remembered exactly where the apartment was located. His already fast heart rate increased as he ran, but he still had a wide grin on his face. This was it, he would finally get to see Sherlock and John once again!

He had barely avoided being hit by oncoming cars from his recklessness. But he didn't care. He was focused on finding the familiar apartment,

221B.

He kept running, almost tripping a few times. His left leg seemed to be giving him trouble. _Oh please don't stop working now... _Ed was so caught up with trying to find his destination that he barely managed not running right into front of a police car.

_Dammit!_

Numerous police cars pulled around him, causing Ed to come to a halt. A few of the police officers came out with their guns ready.

Ed sighed. He had planned to keep going, right to 221B. He wanted to just make a run for it, but the sight of one particular officer had stopped him.

The man wasn't in a police uniform. He was in a suit, a dark grey one to be exact. He had tanned skin and silver hair.

They both froze when they saw each other.

"...Ed?!"

Ed smiled. He had remembered the man's name, even if the two hadn't interacted much.

"...Hey, Lestrade... Have you missed me?" He said as he put his hands up awkwardly.

* * *

John sat in 221B. Alone.

He sat, typing away on his laptop. Occasionally, he would reach for his cup of tea and take a sip, but, other than that, and the constant click of the keys when his fingertips hit them, it was silent.

But, then there was a very loud boom from outside, causing John to curse and panic. He immediately looked to the couch out of habit.

"Sher-"

John stopped himself from calling out the name. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He pinched the space between his eyes, trying to calm himself. He sighed again, and opened his eyes. It had been three years since the death. He knew it was ridiculous for him to still sometimes think Sherlock was still there, but, he couldn't help it. Sherlock meant so much to him before... And he was gone now. Sure, he still had Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, and Mycroft occasionally... But, they could never fill the hole in his life that had formed when Sherlock's head hit the pavement.

He quickly got up from his chair. He didn't even bother to grab his coat. He raced outside. The sky was filled with smoke. The grey haze settled over London and panic had arose amongst the city.

John had quickly made it out there, trying to see what on earth had happened. He saw the police cars had quickly arrived on the scene, no surprise there... He saw his favorite police officer, Greg Lestrade.

But, he didn't understand why he had such a shocked look on his face.

"...Ed?!"

John froze at the sound of the name. He hadn't heard that name in years... He looked the where Greg was staring. An outline of a figure was standing there through the haze.

"...Hey, Lestrade... Have you missed me?"

John's eyes widened.

_That voice..._

He ran through the haze, hoping to find the blonde alchemist.

And, to his pleasure and shock, he did.

* * *

_Whoo! Yeah, you all knew I would do this! AGRRGH! I just... couldn't take it! I had to! And if you aren't familiar with whats going on, this plot is following form the FMA movie (The original series one!)_

_So, yeah! I just had to do this! A bit of a... er... preview? Mini chapter? Very suspenseful cliffhanger? You decide! And, I JUST SAW THE SERIES THREE PREVIEW AFTER I WROTE THIS AND I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE REWRITING IT SO THAT JOHN WOULD BE MARRIED AND HAVE HAMISH THE MUSTACHE ON HIS FACE! Don't hate me for that! If you guys want me to change it, say so! Though, if you'd like that, then you'll have to wait till December or after for me to write more, since that's when Series three is coming out! And, this is called Untitled, for now at least... I couldn't figure out a name for it, so, any suggestions? So, PLEASE review! I needs feedback! And, I probably won't update regularly... I am very busy lately... Oh well, I'll write when I can! Read and Review my lovelys!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

John narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if it was all real. Was it really the blonde boy from three years ago?

"Ed?!" He called out through the haze.

Ed stepped forward, hands at his side, not bothering to pay any mind to the police. He had a grin from ear to ear on his face.

"Hey, John..." He said quietly.

John blinked. This couldn't be possible. They were gone. They had vanished. How could they be back now? But, Ed was here. Same as always... Well, maybe not in some aspects... He got taller... _A lot _taller... A was at least a good 4 inches over John's head now, when before he was just barely as tall as him. His hair was tied back in just a simple ponytail now, replacing the old braid... His clothing reminded him of old London for some reason... Dull colors and such... But the boy's..._ man's_ eyes remained the same golden color they always had.

"..Ed..." John almost whispered. He couldn't get anything else out at the moment.

Ed smiled again before moving closer to John and pulling him into a hug. He had missed him. John and Sherlock were some of Ed's dearest friends, even if they had only known each other for a little over a month... They had taken them into their apartment, let them stay there... and when Ed and his brother had gotten kidnapped, Sherlock and John had come to save the day. He'd never forget them...Now here he was, seeing them again after many years. Ed smiled at the thought... How great a team the four of them had made... His mind wandered to Alphonse, how he was going to save him...

John stood there for a few minutes, locked in Ed's embrace. _He got stronger too... Jesus... What is he on, steroids?! _John then remembered Ed's prosthetic right arm, which was crushing him indefinitely... Sure, Ed was a thin build, but he really had some muscle in him too...

Ed unlocked from their hug and stepped back a few steps, not wanting to get too touchy-feely. He had forgotten reality for a few minutes, thinking about everything...

"Haven't seen you in a while, John." Ed said, the smile returning to his face.

John nodded. He tried to give a smile as well, but he only managed a twitch in his lip.

"What's it been, three years?" Ed questioned mostly to himself.

John nodded slowly. "Y-...Yes. Three years..."

Ed couldn't help but notice the depressed mood about John, and the absence of Sherlock. Ed coughed, the smoke not have settled yet.

"So, where's Sherlock at?"

Lestrade, who, had been ordering numerous police officers up until this point, froze at that name. Sherlock Holmes... He had died three years ago... Shortly after the blonde teenager and his brother had left... He stared at John and Ed, wanting to hear John's response.

John felt a lump in his throat. He blinked and looked down at the pavement, taking in slow raspy breaths. He hated the topic being brought up. What would he say to Ed? That he wasn't here? That he's on vacation?! He couldn't just give it to him straight... He could imagine the look on Ed's face if he told him that. Sherlock and Ed seemed to have bonded more when he was here... They seemed almost like father and son really... Maybe Ed had some sort of admiration for him... or looked up to him in some way... John remembered Ed was crying when he had left last time... As was Sherlock, who had cried a bit afterwards... John suspected that maybe Sherlock had cried more after that, since he stayed locked in his room for the next day or so after the whole event. The two hadn't spoken of Edward or Alphonse after they left. Not a word, not even of the good times they had...

"John?"

John looked up at Ed quickly.

Ed narrowed his eyes at John. Something wasn't right. John didn't usually act like this... And where was Sherlock? They two men had never left each other's side when he was there... He had actually thought they were a couple before he got to know either of them better.

John looked like he was going to cry. _What's going on with him? _

"John..? You okay?" Ed tried to be a bit cheerful by adding a small laugh at the end of his sentence, but, it didn't seem to help.

"He..."

John took a deep breath.

"...he's dead." He heard himself say. His voice had cracked and had gone to a slightly higher pitch. John didn't want to look up at Ed. He didn't want to see how he would react...

Ed stood still.

_he's dead._

The words repeated in his head. _No. He can't be dead... _

Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"No." he simply said, shaking his head lightly.

John looked up at this. "What?"

Ed started to get the familiar feeling of trying not to cry again. The lump in his throat that made him feel like he couldn't breath. He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't believe this. Sherlock couldn't be dead.

"No. He can't be." Ed stated.

Oh how John wished he could be like Ed. He wished he could have been in denial. He wished he couldn't believe it too. But when you see it happen right before your eyes, it's pretty hard to deny.

John took another deep breath. "I...I'm sorry... But, it's true, Edward..."

John paused.

"He's dead."

* * *

_Oh my flippedy floppin floop! You guys are just amazing for leaving reviews! AHHH! Thank you all so much so farrrr! And, please continue to leave lovley feedback... it is my life support. If I ever go into a coma, I'm gonna rely on you all to help me outta it... All the reviews I have ever gotten will help me out of it... and then I'll write MOARRRR  
_

_I don't know about you all, but this chapter did kill me on the inside a bit... Poor boys..._


End file.
